All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Red Team ** Villains: * * Yellow Team ** Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Sentry (Robert Reynolds) Other Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Venom Symbiote * * * Bo Stick Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Night Work | Writer2_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler2_1 = Mike Perkins | Inker2_1 = Mike Perkins | Colourist2_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor2_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor2_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Somewhere in the * ** Watapur Valley Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trick or Treat or Shot by a Big Gun | Writer3_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler3_1 = Filipe Andrade | Inker3_1 = Filipe Andrade | Colourist3_1 = Jean-Francois Beaulieu | Letterer3_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor3_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor3_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor3_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor3_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Unnamed children Other Characters: * Unnamed children Locations: * ** Haddonfield ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Coulson Protocols | Writer4_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler4_1 = German Peralta | Inker4_1 = German Peralta | Colourist4_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Katie Kubert | Editor4_2 = Jon Moisan | Editor4_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor4_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** ** Unnamed agents Villains: * * Other Characters: * Zaratha * * Locations: * ** *** Attilan Crater * ** *** **** ***** Former grounds of Items: * * Retinal Scanner * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Sublimation | Writer5_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler5_1 = Stefano Caseli | Inker5_1 = Stefano Caseli | Colourist5_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Charles Beacham | Editor5_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor5_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Unnamed Inhuman Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Blindspot | Writer6_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler6_1 = Ron Garney | Inker6_1 = Ron Garney | Colourist6_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Sana Amanat | Editor6_2 = Charles Beacham | Editor6_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor6_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Unnamed criminals Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = In the aftermath of SECRET WARS, it's an All-New, All-Different Marvel Universe, and this is your one-stop entry point to the changes and mysteries that have developed during the eight months that have passed! Featuring stories of DAREDEVIL, CARNAGE, CLASSIFIED, CLASSIFIED, AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. and CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}